


Surprise Vacationer

by Hiallslife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Bromance, Cute, Narry - Freeform, lonelyniall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiallslife/pseuds/Hiallslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets stuck in London and tries to hide it from Harry... Will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Vacationer

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, Hope you like it. Feedback is appreciated :)

CANCELLED was the last thing Niall Horan wanted to see when he arrived at the airport to head home. Niall was 1/5 of the biggest boy band in the world, they had just finished a 135 show tour and finally earned a week to themselves before having to go into promotion for their next album. He was so excited that he would finally see his family again as it had been months.  
“Is there any other flights that are leaving today” Niall asked the moody woman behind the desk.

“No, all flights have been cancelled due to weather” she responded before turning to some more very unhappy customers.

‘Oh well’ Niall thought as he got to his car to head home for the night in hopes that the weather would improve for him later.  
Five hours later and the snow was still blowing outside leaving Niall to sit eating Nando’s while watching Step Brothers for the billionth time this month. His eyes were getting heavy as he drifted off to sleep when suddenly he heard a very loud ‘Cute as a button every single one of you’ come from the kitchen. This could only mean one thing: he had received a text from Harry. Not wanting to ignore it he dragged himself off the couch stumbling to the kitchen for his phone.

‘Hey, wanted to know if you made it to Ireland all right?’ was all it said. Figures Harry would check on him as he had always been protective over him.  
Niall sat and stared at the text for a while contemplating his answer. He could either tell Harry the truth that his flight was cancelled and he was not there, or he could lie and act like he had made it fine. He sat weighing his options when his phone went off once again with the same ringtone. 

‘Niall please text me when you read this, just want to make sure you’re ok still haven’t heard from you’ Reading this Niall made a split second decision. `  
‘Yeah sorry got here alright, forgot to text busy visiting Theo’ was all he sent back. 

Niall hated lying to any of the boys especially Harry but he knew if he were to tell Harry the truth he would be back in London to keep him company immediately and Niall didn’t want to ruin his vacation. As much as Niall hated having to spend a week all alone in his flat, Harry had waited so long to see his family that it wouldn’t be fair to do that to him.  
With the guilt of having just lied to one of his best friends Niall decided to go to be before he could get a reply from Harry.

\------------

The next morning Harry found himself bored and sitting on twitter. He went on to all the boys accounts to see if they had updated anything from their vacations or not. When he arrived upon Niall’s page he saw that it had not been updated in two days. This was startling to him because usually he would have put something (after all he is the king of selfies!) ‘He must be busy with his family was the only thought that crossed Harry’s mind’

After scrolling through dozens upon dozens of meaningless tweets, he had discovered Louis had tea with breakfast, Liam wanted to be Batman, Zayn was surrounding himself with family and that Nick Grimshaw wanted a sandwich. The puzzling thing was that there was still nothing on Niall.  
Harry just wanted to know what that bottle blonde boy was up to while at home so he figured what better to do then to just text him.

‘Hey mate what’s up?’ That was the first of what would become many messages sent. ‘Niall since when do you not check your phone?’ ‘Are you still alive?’ ‘Must be having fun!’ The messages just kept going. Harry’s perseverance mixed with his curiosity and adding in the boredom meant that he was not going to stop until he got answer from the boy that he was so curious about.

\----------

Niall didn’t know what to do with himself he had woken up in the morning and gone on twitter dying to know what was going on in the world. Knowing he had lied to Harry and was hiding from practically everyone meant that although he really wanted to update something on his profile he couldn’t. He knew that if any of the boys saw it he would be caught right away. 

However Niall’s boredom was getting the best of him, and him being the complete twitter addict he was wanted to update something. He thought he would compromise and just reply to fans questions. This proved to be a greater task that his lazy mind wanted to do and gave up before he finished the first one.  
So there he sat once again watching another Will Ferrell movie to pass the hours, when just like before all he hears is that adorable voice saying ‘Cute as a button, every single one of you’. Knowing it was Harry he decided to leave it knowing that he couldn’t lie to the boy again. Until the ringtone went off again an hour later, then again and then again and again and again until he was hearing it every five minutes.

“Jesus Christ” exclaimed Niall as he finally decided he had heard enough. Picked up the phone and started reading, the messages had started off casual then went frantic when finally finished in silly nonsense texts meaning that Harry had decided he was bored.

“Eating toast in the shower is the ultimate multitask” Niall read aloud. That was the last text that had been sent, now if it had been anyone else; that would have been weird but Niall knows that it's just Harry being Harry. 

Ten minutes had passed since Niall had decided to answer the phone, then longest ten minutes of his life as he found himself sitting just staring at the phone in front of him thinking of a reply. Finally he thought of one; ‘haha I’m good mate sorry didn’t reply sooner, been taking pictures with Greg and Theo’ and send. 

\-------

‘Hahahahaha’ that was the sound that shocked Harry out of his daydreams. His phone was going off with Niall’s laugh meaning that he had finally responded.

Quickly he grabbed his phone and read the message, ‘Aww he was taking pictures with Theo, how cute’ was the only thing Harry could think. This gave him an idea that if Niall was taking pictures today maybe Greg had posted one on twitter (After all Greg Horan is one of Niall’s biggest fans).  
Now call Harry creepy if you’d like but he just wanted to see that smile that made every ones day better to know that Niall was really ok. So there he sat twitter loading as he searched for Greg Horan. As he scrolled through Greg’s tweets he read over and over how Greg was watching ‘This is U’s. Which he found really amusing because really how many times can you watch a movie with your brother in it!  
That is when he came across a picture tweeted of Theo. Clicking on the link Harry was taken to an adorable picture of Theo smiling with his blue horsey sleeper on, but that’s not what caught Harry’s attention. No, what caught his attention was the tweet with it ‘Little Theo missing his Uncle Niall right now, too bad he couldn’t make it home’. 

“WHAT!!!” Harry screamed in shock. ‘Niall didn’t get home… that means he’s still in London!’ As soon as that thought had crossed his mind he came to the realization that not only was Niall still in London but he was in London all by himself.  
Now as much as Harry would like to pride himself on not doing drastic things, in that moment he had decided without much thought that he was going to be with him. Without hesitation Harry had booked a train ticket for that night and was throwing random clothes into a bag. Harry explained the situation and said his goodbyes to his family and he was off.

This was going to be one long train ride, when the only thought that lied in Harry’s head was how alone Niall was.

\------------  
11:30 at night and Niall was wide awake and trying to figure out something to do. That was the downside to napping during the day left you wide awake at night when there’s nothing to do. He decided upon making a pizza and watching yet another movie.  
There he stood in his four leaf clovers boxers (what they were a gift, no judging!) staring at the oven as if his glare would cause it to cook his food faster. 

‘Knock Knock Knock’ someone was at his door, now normally this wouldn’t be a problem, but it was the middle of the night and no one knew he was here so who could be at the door. Niall started to think the worst ‘What if it’s a fan, or kidnappers, what about robbers?’ Thoughts were running through his head when he heard another ‘Knock Knock Knock’ only this time it was louder than the other.  
Niall grabbed his choice of weapon from the kitchen and headed for the door. 

There he stood one hand on the door knob and the other on his weapon as he slowly started to open the door only to be faced with piercing green eyes. Niall stood there with his mouth open as Harry eyed Niall’s hand and smirked.

“What were you going to do, spoon me to death” Harry questioned eye brows raised as he looked to the wooden spoon clutched in Niall’s hand.

“Was the closest thing near me, what are you doing here?” Niall replied opening the door more to let Harry into his flat. Harry shrugged and started telling Niall the whole story of how he discovered Niall’s secret. As Harry was finishing his story Niall felt guilty as he had ruined Harry’s vacation home. 

“Why’d you lie to me Niall?” Harry questioned with a slight frown on his face as he took a hot pizza out of the beeping oven. That is when Niall started to explain everything from the very start. By the time he was finished Harry had managed to cut all the pizza and was headed to the sofa. 

Placing the pizza on the table he grabbed Niall and pulled him into a tight hug that seemed to last forever. “Please don’t lie to me again, I would rather miss some of a vacation anytime over knowing that your all alone, Got it?” he stated and then smiled as he felt Niall give a small nod into his shoulder still hugging him. They threw themselves on the sofa just like this so they were cuddled nicely.

This is how they stayed all night, eating pizza and watching more than enough Will Ferrell movies to last Harry a lifetime. He didn’t mind however because that’s what Niall wanted and Harry will do practically anything for Niall as long as he knows Niall’s safe and with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Again any feedback is welcome as I am new to this. Hope to have more out soon! :)


End file.
